a case against fairytale endings
by fortheloveofmeelo
Summary: Mai doesn't cry. Especially not for a tragic, banished prince. Maiko.


a case against fairytale endings

by ftlmeelo

Disclaimer: Guys, I wish.

* * *

i.

When Mai first meets Prince Zuko, she thinks he is very handsome. Not too bright, from what she sees of his temper but he looks like a prince, all regality and gold eyes and handsome features.

Even when she is small Mai reviles the thought of a vapid prince charming riding in on his white horse to sweep her off her feet—so when she first sees the handsome Prince Zuko she doesn't want to think much of him,

(but she _does_)

He is not what she thinks he would be and that _resonates_ with her. He's not frightening the way Azula is, even if he is the elder brother.

Zuko is not unkind like Azula is. He is gruff and easily flustered but he is not cruel. He is not unkind to the servants or the people or to the turtle ducks in the palace pond, or to her.

(And that time when he saves her from the burning apple, that stays with her, a warm memory in the recesses of her mind)

He is never cruel, the way Azula can be, and even though Azula is her (sort of) friend, there's something special about Zuko.

(He is very _human_)

"Mai?"

When he sees her alone, without Azula or Ty Lee, he seems flustered and she blushes often when she is around him and she doesn't know why.

She bows, "Prince Zuko."

He seems to be uncomfortable around girls as a general rule—but maybe he's less awkward around her because the tension in his shoulders loosens and the sternness of his features softens.

"Where is Azula?"

She shrugs. They are both still very young, but he is taller than she is and it gives her a strange feeling in her stomach. (Ty Lee refers to these butterflies occasionally, but Mai is repulsed by the idea of insects flying about in her stomach)

He has a new dagger and she notices immediately. Mai dreams of training with the ninja clans of the Fire Nation but her father and mother refuse to give her more than basic self-protection lessons. As a nobleman's daughter it is unheard of that she learn how to actually fight, fight in a way that is thrilling and riveting. She hates that part of her world, that part that's so stifling; that part that dismisses her drive and her talent. It's difficult, living in that kind of world, but passivity and apathy suit Mai.

(she is very good at passivity and apathy)

Zuko notices her envious gaze and beams proudly as he unsheathes the dagger.

"Uncle Iroh sent it to me," he explains, brandishing it excitedly.

"Your Uncle is incredible," Mai intones dispassionately.

Despite the lack of expression in her comment, the words affect him. He seems surprised that she agrees with him. He shows her the flashing inscription on the blade and she thinks it is a fitting phrase for him.

(He is brave. She doesn't admit it to anyone but she thinks he is very brave to be Azula's brother and to live in that horrible palace day in and day out and, though she does not know him well, she knows Zuko would never give up without a fight.)

"You're very quiet,"

They are sitting together now, errands and official business forgotten. She shrugs again; all she can do is shrug.

"Noblewomen are expected to live in stuffy silence and like it." She is careful to keep her voice neutral—no point in expressing her displeasure to the prince.

"Yeah."

She is surprised by how sympathetic he sounds. Prince Zuko listens very well, even though she is bland. She is not scared of Prince Zuko the way she's scared of Azula.

(Zuko is very _human_)

ii.

When his mother disappears, Zuko becomes more reckless and more withdrawn and Mai doesn't like seeing him that way. It's not like she cares (too much), but Zuko is good and brave in a palace of so many people that are manipulative and cruel. It seems so lonely in that empty palace with no friends and allies.

"Why are you friends with Azula?"

He asks her the question one day, when she is visiting the palace with her father. Azula is gone to get something and they are sitting by the turtle duck pond. His voice sounds bitter and he looks at her resentfully.

(she hates that the most)

"She keeps things interesting."

He rolls his eyes but there is the ghost of a smile on his face and it makes her chest tighten almost painfully.

"You're too smart to be a nobleman's daughter."

She bows at the compliment to hide her pink cheeks, her too long bangs covering her eyes.

(princes are stupid. she doesn't need a prince to save her. but she really really likes this boy and he happens to be a prince and she wonders if this makes her a sap like Ty Lee)

She wants to tell him so many things; about how she's convinced her father to allow her to train and about those damn insects in her stomach—but she stays silent because that is all she knows.

iii.

When she finds out about his banishment she keeps her expression completely emotionless. Azula is gracious enough to relay the actual course of events and kind enough to provide her with all the gory details of the sordid affair.

He is gone now, and it makes her feel empty. It's not like she ever really had a chance (it's not like she ever really wanted a handsome prince) but now she can't show him how good she is at fighting, she can't tell him about her new baby brother or the boring Admiral's ball or the hideous dress that her mother tried to get her to wear.

Mai's very good at hiding how she feels. It's her greatest skill.

But when she's alone in her bedroom, where the curtains are drawn tight she feels a wetness on her cheeks and

(please, Mai doesn't cry. Especially not for a tragic, banished prince)

* * *

A/N: Reviews and Concrit? Mai's a difficult character to write. I just love Maiko guys and the entire fandom seems to hate it and WAE. WAE. IT'S SO. JUST LOOK AT THEM.


End file.
